theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
William Faulks
William Faulks was a serial rapist turned serial killer that claimed to have raped seven elderly women and murdered three more. William managed to elude capture for a while, but was eventually arrested by Detectives Claudette Wyms and Dutch Wagenbach and pled guilty to all his crimes when he was brought to the Barn. Before Season 3 At some unknown point time he met and married a woman named Joanna. He began as a serial rapist who targeted old women by raping them and cuddling with them afterwards. He then proceeds to steal one of their dolls as a souvenir of his crimes. His crimes went unnoticed because his victims were too ashamed to come forward with what happened to them. All the while his wife never suspected a thing with his extracurricular activities. Season 3 His crimes were brought to the attention of Dutch and Claudette when one of his victims, Isabel Nelson, came forward and admitted to being raped. Later another woman named Lou-Ann Klopp was raped but refused to confess she was raped. This lead investigators to dig up some more victims (Layla Gist and Diana Peabo) and were able to establish him officially as a serial rapist and even gave him a nickname; "The Cuddler Rapist". Later Dutch Wagenbach later held a press conference at David Aceveda's request to give a profile and description of the perpetrator. During the press conference Dutch called the Cuddler Rapist "impotent" which greatly angered William to the point where he had to respond. He sent a lawyer to the Barn and told her to give him his message and revealed intimate details his crimes that was never revealed to the press. He asked for a meeting so Dutch would take back what he said, but he himself did not attend and made the detective wait for hours in order to get even with him. Eventually after he raped another victim named Crystal Reisse, her daughter Debbie walked in on them and he was forced to kill her. He then proceeded to kill his rape victim because of the rush he got. He eventually raped and killed again and would have continued to, if not for his arrest during a raid on his house. After he was captured he confessed to the rapes and the killings in exchange for some food. He confessed that the rapes were just part of him getting the courage to kill them. He stated that he wanted to kill and the reason why he chose old women is because they barely had any life left at all. He was however disturbed to find out that his wife is suspected of helping him in his crimes. He asked Dutch to bring her up and he would talk to her and convince her to tell the truth. At first Joanna thought it was a mistake, but after hearing his confession she snapped at him. This convinced Dutch she was not involved. William eventually confessed the reason that he came to the Barn was not only to confess to his crimes but to see if Dutch could help him understand why he needs to kill. Dutch was unsuccessful and because William saw he couldn't help him he asked to go back to prison. Appearances * Season 3: What Power Is..., Strays Category:Season 3 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial killers Category:Serial rapists